fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heisler Beer
Heisler Beer or Heisler Gold Ale is a brand of beer featured in many movies and TV shows due to the use of a prop. The brand is made by prop supplier Independent Studio Services. Appearances Awkward. In Season 5 Episode 3 during a hangout between a group of high school and college students. Accidentally on Purpose In multiple episodes during the series. Beer Fest Just after the 45 min mark Blue Mountain State In every episode of Blue Mountain State many characters are seen drinking Heisler Beers. Bones In season 1 episode 18 during a hangout between one of the treasure hunters and Dr. Hodgins, they drink Heisler. In Season 10, Episode 4, Booth puts two cans of Heisler in his beer hat in the final scene. Brooklyn Nine Nine In season 2 episode 6, Heisler shows up in a bar scene and later in a restaurant scene. It also shows up in a bar scene in season 2 episode 14. In season 3 episode 2, Heisler is seen at Captain Dozerman's funeral. In season 3 episode 20, Heisler is seen at Rosa's bachelorette party while they are at a restaurant. Season 4, episode 16, Peralta and Amy are drinking it. Burn Notice Is Sam Axe's Beer of choice. Appears in many episodes. Chicago P.D. Season 5, episode 10, Bar scene. Colony In the third episode “''98 Seconds''” Katie Bowman (Sarah Wayne Callies) opens a case of Heisler beer. Criminal Minds Season 2, Episode 3. CSI: Miami In the episode "High Octane", Heisler beer bottles are collected from a crime scene and analyzed at the crime lab. ''The Finder'' In the episode "Swing and a Miss", Walter is found drinking a Heisler after a baseball game. Fear the Walking Dead A case is in the back of a military truck when the army leaves the Los Angeles safe zone. Ghost Whisperer Appears in "The Girl of His Dreams" (Season 2, Episode 3) during the poker game. It is the beer Jim and his friends are drinking. In "Cat's Claw" it is in the refrigerator when Melinda opens it to get Jim a drink. Ghost World The character Doug buys them from the supermarket calling it "Nature's nectar, wake up juice". Gilmore Girls Seen in Season 1, Episode 14. Luke and Lorelai are drinking Heisler beer while picking out paint colors for his diner. Glee Seen in Season 3, Episode 19. Puck makes prom queen and king crowns from a Heisler box for him and Becky at the anti-prom. Goliath Seen in the first and other episodes of the series. Good Girls Seen in the Season 1, Episode 6. Leslie is drinking Heisler with his Nana. The Good Place In Season 3, Episode 2, a beer tap lever with the Heisler logo can be seen at a restaurant bar. Hart of Dixie Seen in many episodes, mostly consumed by Wade Kinsella Hell Ride Bikers are seen throwing empty Heisler bottles into a grave. Heroes In the episode "Strange Attractors", Matt Parkman drinks a bottle of Heisler Gold Ale, which affects Sylar, who is trapped in Matt's mind. It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia Appears in Season 10, Episode 1; "The Gang Beats Boggs", as well as Season 11, Episode 9; "The Gang Goes to Hell". The League Appears throughout Season 2. In Taco's Notary commercial the "terrorist" is holding a Heisler after Taco stamps him. Season 6, Episode 11. Pete grabs a Heisler Gluten-Free beer from the fridge. Legit In multiple episodes. Lie To Me Cal Lightman can be seen drinking a Heisler as Clara comes to his house. Season 2 Episode 17. Longmire Bob is seen sleeping next to empty bottles of Heisler on the Red Pony's fireplace in Season 2 Episode 10. Lucifer Pierce brings Chloe some six-packs in "The Angel of San Bernardino". Mr. Mercedes In season 2 Episode 10 Bill Hodges has a beer with the ADA at a bar while discussing the trial of Brady, the Mr.Mercedes killer. Malcolm In the Middle Hal's high school buddy throws him a Heisler as he opens the front door. Season 4 Episode 14. My Name Is Earl Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters in the local bar which is known as the Crabshack. New Girl Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters. Palo Alto Consumed in the movie. Bottles of Heisler and Penn Pavel's can be seen on a shelf at the party. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles In season 1, episode 4 at 24:54. Actor Garret Dillahunt drinking a can of it in his apartment after a run in with the FBI. The Pretender In the episode "Murder 101", Jarod spikes a Heisler beer with a sedative in a plan to get a confession from two guilty students. The Social Network Bottles of Heisler are shown scattered around Mark Zuckerberg's apartment. Training Day As the rookie talks with some gangsters in the kitchen of a house in the ghetto, the gangsters are drinking Heisler. Pretty Little Liars In Season 5, Episode 7, Caleb brings Heisler beer to the his ex-girlfriend Hanna's house. Prison Break In the episode "The Message", the character Charles "Haywire" Patoshik purchases Heisler beer for two teenagers. In the episode S4:E12 "Selfless", Mahone and Sucre enjoy a couple Heisler beers to celebrate the successful Scylla heist. Jimmy, Virginia, Burt and Sabrina drink Meichtry Draft and Heisler Beer while hiding in the attic. Roseanne S10E3 Dan putting it in the fridge “Scream” Appears in the Halloween special at the 19 minute mark Six Appears in several episodes. Small Town Crime Appears several times in that movie directed by Eshom Nelms & Ian Nelms in 2017. Star Trek: Enterprise In the episode "Carpenter Street", Heisler beer can be seen in Loomis' refrigerator. Switched at Birth Appears in several episodes. Weeds In the episode "If You Work For a Living, Then Why Do You Kill Yourself Working?", Heisler beer is consumed by a number of characters on Silas' 18th birthday. Workaholics Appears in a number of episodes, more than half of the episodes in the 4 season series features this company. Criminal Minds Season 02 Episode 03 A Heisler beer can is seen next to a microwave. White Collar Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters. The Vampire Diaries In Season 1, Elena and Damon drink Heisler while in a bar in Georgia. The Good Place Janet is seen pouring Heisler beer in "Everything Is Bonzer" See also *Jekyll Island, Haberkern Beer, Cerveza Clara, Cerveza Fresca, FG Beer and Penzburg, other beer props made by Independent Studio Services. *Glencallan and J. Darby *Let's Potato Chips, potato chips brand made by Independent Studio Services. *Penn Pavel's Beer made by Earl Hays Press *Meichtry Draft made by Earl Hays Press *Flagler Beer made by Earl Hays Press Gallery Beer_Heisler_can_and_bottle.jpg|Bottle and can of Heisler. Beer_Heisler_sixpack1_thumb.jpg|A six-pack of Heisler. Beer_12pkbox_Heisler.jpg|12-pack of Heisler. 45345.jpg|''Burn Notice'' 6214636089_5719195810_o.jpg|''Happy Endings'' 786149.png|''Happy Endings'' MyNameIsEarl.jpg|''My Name Is Earl'' Heisler_NewGirl.jpg|''New Girl'' HeislerBeer_RaisingHope.jpg|''Raising Hope'' StarTrek.jpg|Four cans of Heisler in Star Trek: Enterprise. PeterBeer.jpg|''White Collar'' Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:Beer Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Independent Studio Services Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:New Girl Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Veronica Mars Category:Parks and Recreation